


Routine

by CupcakesNTacos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Sadness, Warning:This is sad, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakesNTacos/pseuds/CupcakesNTacos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, always, since a month ago...Eren Couldn't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in English Class because i was bored.

Levi pulled into the parking lot near the lake. Eren sat in the passenger seat beside him, Levi's hand holding Eren's as the younger man squeezed his palm tightly. It was almost 10 o'clock at night, and Eren knew Levi had to work tomorrow, but still he insisted. He insisted that they come here.  
Eren hung his head.  
"I'm getting out." He whispered, nearly jumping out of the car. Levi didn't try to stop him. He simply unbuckled himself and followed Eren calmly. The moon's reflection on the water was beautiful, Levi noticed, but Eren just walked over to a small wooden cross beside the edge of the lake.  
Levi watched the water's surface ripple from the slightly chilly breeze as Eren kneeled at the cross and cried.  
"It's been almost a month...and I..." Eren wiped his tears, sniffled, and wept some more.  
"It's okay." Levi heard himself say quietly.   
A fish jumped out of the lake.  
Levi stood for what felt like hours, until Eren had exhausted himself, laying on the grave. Levi picked him up, and they went back home, the same routine they had since about a month ago.


End file.
